To the Moon and Back
by SilverRay
Summary: Lost of loved ones is etched into her past. Strange occurances begin when she losses control of her body and soon she meets a mysterious man when it happens. Now what is she going to do when she realizes that she killed her friends and she discovers her p


Yes another song fic. This is a one shot…no sequels. Okay? Try not to ask for one because I have no idea for one. After this one there should be another song fic for Butterfly Kisses. So I hope you like this. It's a little confusing the way Usagi is acting and all in the beginning. It's a bit sappy. So enjoy! Gomen for it being so boring. August 30, 2001 9:46 pm

Warnings:

Mild Ririna bashing

Major Mamoru bashing

OOC Usagi

OOC Hiiro

Sap

****

To the Moon and Back 

By: SilverRay

*****

She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
*****

A little golden haired girl ran, she ran with all her might. Why? Because her mama said to. Something was wrong and mama told her to run. To run to the spaceport. To get out of here. To go to earth. She said that she would meet up with her. Something was wrong with the colony. Something was wrong but no one knew. No one but her, papa, and mama. '_Run, run like the wind. For mama.' _She screamed as she was being dragged along in the crowds of crazed people. She pushed and shoved trying to make her way through all the people. In her clenched fist of her left hand was the money her mama gave her to pay for her way. She wanted her to be safe. 

Eventually the little girl made it to the front and to the man at the counter. "I want to Earth!" she yelled trying to be heard over the hoards of people that were usually at the spaceport. Her mother said that her father knew that something was going to happen. He had called his wife informing her that something was wrong with the colony. She sent the little girl off to the spaceport telling her to go to earth. The girl chanted her mother's words over and over again to remind herself. The man handed her a ticket in exchange for the crumpled bills that were in her hand. 

The girl ran as fast as she could to the shuttle. It was going to take off soon. She waited in the line for the shuttle and eventually boarded. A woman helped the girl get to a seat. When the girl sat down she pulled the buckle over her lap securing it. She looked out at all the people that were arriving at the colony and the people that were leaving. So many people. What would happen to them? "Take off in two minutes." The golden haired girl sighed and looked into her lap. She looked up as a woman sat down next to her but paid her no more attention. She wondered where her mother was. 

"Take off," the shuttle pulled away from the spaceport and took off into space, stars passing by. The girl kept her eyes on the colony. "Mama," she whispered. Suddenly there was an explosion in part of the colony. Explosion after explosion rocked the colony. "MAMA!" the girl screamed. "MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed tears burst forth from her eyes streaming down her pale cheeks. "MAMA!" she screamed. "MAMA!!" her screams filled the shuttle. All eyes fell onto the sobbing girl. No one on the shuttle was from the colony. She screamed over and over again and again. 

"MMMMAAAAMMMAAA!!!"

*****

Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one

*****

That was twelve years ago. "Class, we have a new student. I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino." The teacher stepped to the side to reveal a girl with long golden hair that cascaded down her back in two odangos. It was a style her mother did for her when she was just a little girl, when she had been alive. She wore it in her memory. She was in the standard school uniform. She was a bit pale in complexion but it gave her somewhat a frail look that she didn't need. But it added an eerie look of beauty. Graceful, loveliness that didn't seem to match her somewhat. Whispers were passed around the room. 

"What weird hair."

"She's so pale."

"She must be a Goth."

"Usagi? What a funny name."

She made no move to show her expression or reaction to the whispers. What was the point? Being upset would make them laugh. Being angry would make those arrogant people think she was someone who could be made fun of easily. No, no emotions needed. "Miss Tsukino, take a seat next to…Mr. Maxwell." She pointed to a braided boy. There was an empty seat next to him and a Japanese boy on the other side of the empty desk. She knew he was Japanese like herself. Usagi took firm steps as she walked to her desk. She sat down and looked up at the board. The braided boy tapped her on the shoulder. She shifted her eyes to look at him. "Nani?" she asked a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. It was so little that if you had not been paying attention well enough you would not have heard it. 

"Duo Maxwell," he held out his hand. 

"Usagi Tsukino," she replied not looking at him anymore nor taking his hand. 

Duo sighed. This was going to be a long semester. 

*****

They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch

*****

For the next few days rumors flew around the school. People said she was cold and quiet because her parents didn't care for her. Her mother never loved her and her father just didn't care. She didn't care about their mindless chatters. They really didn't care in the end. She was going away soon. Flying to he next destination soon. She really didn't have anyone that took care of her. There was the woman from the shuttle. Setsuna Meiou. She had taken care of her somewhat but her job required her to travel. Usagi had stayed on Earth, always. She didn't like the colonies anymore. They were a place she could live without. 

"How was your day?" Setsuna asked as she walked beside Usagi. She had a job at the academy and decided that Usagi should come to the school while she was there. Perhaps make some friends. But it didn't work. 

"Fine," Usagi stopped walking and leaned against a tree trunk. 

Setsuna frowned a bit. "Usagi you have to try to make some friends. You're going to need to know how to make friends and-"

"I don't' need friends," Usagi snapped. Setsuna looked at the girl a little sympathetically. "Don't give me that," Usagi growled. "You didn't have your family ripped away from you," she spat and began to walk away. No one understood her. No one understood her then and no one would now. How could they? They had love from their families. They had friends. But what was the use for her to have friends, they would just be ripped away from her. She could live without friends. She didn't need the pain later. 

"Miss Meiou," a voice spoke up. Setsuna looked around to find no one. A boy leapt down from the tree top. "Those rumors about her, are they true?"

Setsuna knew he was here. Of course she knew, she was the guardian of time. They had been watching Usagi and it didn't hurt to let him know a tiny piece of information. 

"No."

*****

That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
*****

Usagi sat down on the bed of her dorm. She and her roommate never spoke to each other. No good morning, no good night, there was no point. They understood the need to talk was futile. There was no point. They understood that friends were useless. She inwardly sighed. School stunk. Setsuna had taught her things when she was younger. But when Setsuna left Usagi on her trips she prepared. Always picking up extra things she needed. Uses of weaponry, martial arts, she picked up just in case she could get back at the people who had killed her parents. 

She didn't need human affection to live. Why get use to it when it was going to be taken away from you? Just like everything else. Usagi stood up and walked back out into the hall and to the kitchen. She got herself a drink of water and gulped it down before setting the empty cup in the sink. She walked towards the balcony of the dorm that overlooked the ocean. Usagi undid her odangos and let her golden hair down. She stepped out onto the balcony letting the wind that left the ocean run through her hair. Usagi opened up her hand and gazed down at the locket that her mother had given her before she left. 

"_I'll always love you. Keep it in case we meet again."_

The golden haired girl clenched her fist. "Where was your love when you died? Where are you? Meet again, meet you in hell?" she asked, hatred in her voice. She hated her mother for leaving her alone. She left her alone in the cruel world where people hated her. She should put some blame on her. She had to die on her. 

*****

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot 

*****

His thoughts were on the new girl. She was different. Something about her. Her aura that followed her. Something inside of her was crying out for someone to love her. He knew it because he was the same way. How easy was it living not knowing who your parents were? Who you were. No it wasn't easy. Assigned a name for your role in life, trained to live that life, beaten, yelled, broken in to be the perfect soldier. No life wasn't easy. A glamorous outside, being perfect, the best at everything. Everything except for emotions. 

He inwardly sighed. What was his purpose in life now that the war was over? Nothing but of course. He had outlasted his usefulness. Now where was he? In the Peacecrap academy. And not to add that he had a stalker. The boy opened up the door to his dorm. He spotted his roommate standing on the balcony. He had to admit she did look a bit striking. Cold blue eyes that didn't seem to match her appearance. He almost laughed. Kind of like himself. 

The boy walked into his room and dumped his books onto his bed. He had finished his homework during class. He left his room and walked towards the kitchen and got himself a glass water. He heard some words floating from the balcony. 

"Where was your love when you died? Where are you? Meet again, meet you in hell…Wait for the right pilot to fly your shuttle to happiness, eternal happiness." He heard her snort. "Eternal happiness my ass." 

That was strange. It seemed as if she was recounting advice someone had given her. "Where in that advice was, 'don't let anyone take me away from you' or 'I'll be your guardian angel?' Some mom you were." No words followed that. No words were spoken from the golden haired girl for a long time. 

*****

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
*****

"Mama! Papa! I wanna go on the swings!" 

"Of course Usagi." The little girl ran towards the swing set and climbed onto the first swing she saw. She got on, laying on her stomach. 

She walked back and forth kind of pushing herself along. "Mama, Papa, we'll always be together right?" 

"Hai Usagi," her father looked at her smiling. "Come on my little princess, let's go eat some dinner." 

"Okay daddy!" Usagi giggled. 

"MAMA! MAMA! MMMMAAAAMMMAAA!!!"

*****

Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby

*****

Usagi bolted upright in her bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. She shook her head trying to clear it from the memories. She wanted to cry out for someone, someone to hold her to comfort her like her mother use to when she had been a little girl. She wanted to feel tears trailing down her face, to let her tears roll free. It wouldn't happen. She hadn't cried since that day. 

The golden haired girl pulled herself out of the bed. Usagi opened the door to her room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She didn't care to be quiet. When she got there she threw some cold water on her face and dried it off. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Usagi let her fingers gently touch the cold glass. The girl stared at herself. What did she want people to see? 

"What are you doing?" a voice cut through her thoughts. Usagi looked to see her room mate. She didn't say anything and a silence passed through the two. The golden haired girl looked back at her reflection in the mirror letting her fingers run along the cool glass once more. She closed her eyes and looked down, clenched in her left fist was her mother's locket. Just like the bills that day. That day…the explosions, the shuttle, her screams. She felt something touching her closed eyes from the inside. No. 

MMMMAAAAMMMAAA!!

They never went away. Dreams of happiness then ruined by the explosions. Something pricked in her eyes once more. No. Usagi shook her head. "Answer my question," a voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. She had forgotten that he had been there. "Why are you up?" She looked at him, cold ice blue meeting blue of freezing winter. They went together like the way hands locked in the correct way, just perfectly. He pinned her against the wall, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Answer me."

"Why are you angry?" she asked calmly. 

Even though he had her shoulders in a death grip she didn't show any signs of pain. She was… "Why are you just like me?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Something was controlling his actions. He didn't know why he had gotten out of his room. He didn't know what he was doing asking her questions. He didn't know why he had her pinned against the wall right now. He didn't have control of himself. Inside of him he was screaming at himself to stop, to go back to sleep. 

"I'm not like you," she replied. 

"Yes you are," he lowered his voice. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he growled in a deadly tone of voice.

"Usagi Tsukino and I don't work, I'm in school right now in case you didn't notice."

Her voice never shifted from its monotone. She was just like him, almost like a clone but not. She couldn't have been. She was different. But they were so alike. Something separated the two. Hiiro stared at her for a moment and inwardly sighed. There was something about her. Something pulling him as if he was a fish caught on a hook. His thoughts were cut off as he felt something pressed against his lips. He lowered his eyes to see her lips pressed against his own sparking a flame of some sort. He was about to respond but she wasn't there. 

*****

She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed

*****

He had never seen anyone like her. She was different. No he held no affection for her. He was curious why she was the way she was. She was like…an emotionless person. Nothing showed on her face, nothing showed in her eyes. Her heart ached of loneliness and sorrow. Pain that never went away. He spotted her sitting underneath a tree. He could see some people standing not too far away snickering at the golden haired girl. He walked towards her. He wanted some answers so he could help her.

"What is it Quatre?" she asked not looking up from the book that had been in her hands. He stared at her for a moment. How did she know it was him? 

"I uh…it's nothing but…." What was up with all these emotionless people. "Why are you like the way you are? What happened to you?"

Usagi let her eyes shift up from the book but she didn't move her head. "Why do you care?" she asked. "It's none of your business. You have friends you can trust. You're needed by many people. I'm not. So go away." 

With that Quatre's viewpoint changed. One moment he was staring at the golden haired girl the next moment he was staring at the wall of his dorm. He slammed into the floor of his room. Pain shot through his body momentarily. What just happened?

*****

If love was red then she was color-blind

*****

One step two steps three steps. She was ahead of him walking pretty fast, well not that fast. Long golden hair cascading after her fluttering in the wind. She rounded a corner around one of the dorms. When the boy reached that corner she was gone. The path in front of him was empty. Where had she gone? He felt someone behind him, a presence of a person. He spun around only to see the golden haired girl. She stared at him for a moment. "Why do you follow me?" she asked harshly staring at the boy.

"Onna what did you do?" he growled. 

She let a smirk gently cover her lips. She smiled. "Nothing, I don't do anything really. I'm just who I am."

The boy growled. "There's something different about you. You're weak. You're just a weak onna." He was greeted with a slap in the face and a punch in his gut.

He doubled over in pain. She forced the boy to look back up at her. 

"I'm not weak," was all she said. When the boy blinked she was gone. 

Usagi's feet touched the ground of her balcony and she looked out at the ocean. Blue ocean waves washed up on pure white sand. The wind tossed through her hair. Those four boys that were watching her and then there was her roommate. They knew so much about something. Who were they? Were they the people that she was looking for? Or were they the people that Setsuna had warned her about? "What's with you?" a voice asked cutting through her thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just who I am," she replied. The golden haired girl turned to look at Hiiro. "The question is what's with you?" she asked. 

The boy stalked across the balcony and grabbed her arms roughly pulling them to his chest, dragging her closer to him. She made no move to show surprise. "I never thanked you," his voice changed and he lowered his lips to her ear. His brain was screaming at him to stop. Someone was taking control of him again. Something that wanted her, her as in Usagi. It was invading his body, controlling it and forcing words out of his mouth. "I've missed you so much."

Usagi's brain was screaming, yelling, trying to fight whatever that had entered her body. Her mind looked at Hiiro pleadingly hoping that he could help her get this demon out of her. Her body was being taken over by a force, spirit or something. She felt her mouth open up a bit to respond to the person's words. It wasn't Hiiro, the voice was different. She felt her mouth moving. "Endymion," flowed out of her mouth. 

'_STOP! STOP! STOP! Onegai someone help me!' _Usagi's mind screamed. It felt as someone wrapped warm comforting arms around her but she didn't feel it physically. She heard it a soft comforting voice that seem to melt all her pain and worries at the moment away. "Daijoubu," it whispered. No it was a he, she knew it. She saw it in a inky blackness an image of a person appeared in front of her. She was embraced by someone's arms. "Daijoubu," he whispered.

Usagi tried to look into his face but she couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" she asked. The person reached out and caressed her cheek gently pointedly not answering her question. "Who are you?" she asked curiously once more. 

"I….who are you?" he asked. 

"You can't see me?" she asked. Usagi caught his hand in her own and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of being embraced by someone. "I wish I could see you," she whispered softly. Usagi let her eyes gently fluttered open. The first thing she did was push Hiiro away from her. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly. He had had his arms locked around her back. The boy stared at her for a moment.

"Serenity?" he asked. He shook his head trying to clear it. He blinked a few times and looked at her. "What did you do?" he asked harshly matching her own tone of voice. They're eyes locked once more, both glaring at one another. He never lightened his glare but when he blinked she was gone again. He stared at the spot where she had been…gone. Was she even real? He felt something stirring in his chest. What was it? 

*****

All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined

*****

She remembered when she had had friends. It didn't work out but of course. They pretended to be kind and understanding. When she needed them the most…they laughed at her and called her a freak, making fun of the powers of hers she was mastering. She had thought that she could trust them but she was wrong. She couldn't trust anyone. Setsuna was keeping something from her. No she couldn't trust her either. No one could be trusted. The last time she trusted someone, they betrayed her. Never again never would she trust anyone. 

*****

She's saying 

Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for 

*****

Love, why fall in love when you'll have it all ripped away from you? She didn't know. Usagi reappeared and was thrown down but landed on something soft. "ooowwww," flowed out from underneath her and she stood up. It was Duo. The braided boy sat up and looked up at Usagi. "Whoa…I got smashed by a babe." A hand flew out and slapped him. Usagi pulled her hand back to her side. Why did she end up here? 

"I'm not an object," she stated firmly in her monotone. "Don't try and toy with me boy. I don't want any love from anyone so don't even try." 

"You had your loved ones taken from you too?" he asked. For some reason the cheerful braided boy was serious. His trademark grin wasn't present and narrowed into a serious face that was the real Duo Maxwell.

"What does it mean to you?" she asked bitterness in her voice.

Duo looked up at the girl. "It happened to me too."

The golden haired girl nodded. "Don't try to come to me for love, because I don't have what you want. I don't need anymore pain." With that she turned and went to the door of the dorm. She opened it up and disappeared out of it. Duo watched her go and sat back on the couch. He didn't want to be hurt again either. Anyone he had ever loved was ripped away from him. When would it stop?

Usagi walked down the halls of the dorm building. She heard whistles coming from some of the male population of the building but she ignored them. She couldn't trust anyone to love her. They would most likely use her or leave her. She couldn't trust friendship because they would turn around and betray you. She had lost faith in humans. You couldn't trust anyone…ever. 

*****

So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive

*****

The door to his dorm opened up. Hiiro sat calmly in the dinning area of the dorm. He was about to start eating his dinner. In stepped his roommate. She closed the door behind her and walked over and sat down across from him where there was a plate of food for dinner. Hiiro had his own sitting in front of him. He stared at her in silence. She lifted her eyes to meet his. Something familiar about him. Well of course they stayed in the same dorm but from another place. 

Hiiro remembered her from that time when he had lost control of his body the second time. He had lied. He saw her. Her soft, pale face and long golden hair that cascaded behind her in an endless waterfall of gold. She was a perfect image of a goddess. A lovely visage of grace and beauty. But there was more to her. Something deep inside of her. Hiiro tore his thoughts away from her and began eating his meal. When he finished he got up and placed his dishes into the sink. 

He spotted his roommate standing not too far away looking out at the ocean from the balcony. He hadn't heard the door open but there she was outside, long golden hair floating in the wind. She looked…lonely. A lovely lost angel. That could describe her. It was happening again. Not the fact that his body was being taken over. It was the fact that she was pulling him in, and he had perfect control of himself. Hiiro walked up to the door to the balcony and opened it taking a place standing behind the golden angel. "You're beautiful you know," he stated in his monotone. 

"Don't try to flatter me. I hate it."

Hiiro turned his head so he could see her face a bit. "I'm not," he replied. He spun her around so he could see her face better. She stared at him. His voice hadn't changed like the first time they were together on the balcony. She stared at him. "I think I'm falling for you," he lowered his voice a bit. "You're a witch a sorceresses weaving a spell on me." He leaned his mouth closer to her, his breath tickling her face. "And I love it."

"Na-"

She was cut off as his lips covered her own. She didn't move staring at him blankly in surprise and shock. She let it show. What was going on? But it felt so right like it should happen. But how could it when they never spoke to each other, never spent enough time in each others' presence for this to happen. She didn't move to stop him as his lips trailed down her neck and found their way to her palms. After he pressed his lips into her hand and returned to her lips. Why was this happening? When his lips found her own she pulled him closer, her hands locked behind his neck. She let her lips respond to his own. Suddenly she pulled away from him. "We have to stop," she whispered. 

Hiiro let his lips touch her own for a moment before pulling back once more. "No we don't," he whispered. 

"Yes we do!" she shoved him away from her body and when he was about to reach out to grab her arm she was gone. 

*****

Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars

*****

Do you ever wish that you could get away from the world? Who you were and what you do for something better? I always wish for that. But of course, no one can hear my pleas and my begging. I'm just…another face in the crowd. People call me strange and eerie with my powers…it only makes it worse. But in the end I wonder who is strange. Who is different? I suppose I am strange. But I hope that one day the stars will hear my pleas and whisk me away to another world. 

*****

(What a pleasant dream) 

*****

A soft gentle wind gently brushed past her. Angel wings wrapped around her. Angel wings? She was no angel for sure. She could be harsh and bitter and cruel. Was it a dream? She felt someone watching her and spun around to face her watcher. It was him, the man from when she had been locked away in the darkness. He had wings too protruding from his shoulder blades. Usagi stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked walking towards him. Her feet paused in front of him staring at his faceless face. It was distorted by a spell of some sort. 

"It's not important," he replied. His voice was so comforting making her head spin filling it with happiness. What a pleasant dream. He reached out and caressed her check for a moment before cupping it and bringing his lips to her. After a brief moment Usagi pulled away to stare at him. 

"It's strange," she whispered softly. "I never met you before but it seems as if I've known you forever. I mean I'm not as cold to you as I am to normal people." Usagi let his arms wrap around her waist. "But the way you kiss, it's so familiar."

The man leaned closer to her not replying to her words but let his lips gently touch her cheek. "We've met before. I'm sorry I lied to you earlier but I can see you. You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear. 

Usagi pulled away from him staring at his empty face. "You can see me? Tell me who are you?" she pleaded. 

"All in good time," he replied before everything disappeared. 

*****

Just saying

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby

*****

They walked silently to their classes side by side. Hiiro in front of the two. Trowa walked beside Usagi. No words were exchanged, none were needed. Trowa had been talking to Hiiro earlier but silence befell upon the trio. Usagi stopped. "_Ohimesama danger." _Usagi closed her eyes nodding a bit. Setsuna and her held a telepathic link, through her abilities of course. No one knew of her secret, the only one who knew was Setsuna. Everyone else was either dead or wasn't sure she really existed at times. She was fine by it. One thing that she had never understood was why Setsuna called her Ohimesama. Princess...her? No way. "_Danger, get Hiiro and Trowa out of there." _

__

"Wakatta." 

She saw them. The people that had been after her for the last ten years of her life. Usagi smirked. "Trowa, Hiiro," she spoke breaking the silence. "Get out of here." She closed her eyes, concentrating. "IMA!" she cried out. The boys obeyed because of the way her voice was commanding them. She released the energy she had gathered up at the youmas that were following her. The vanished instantly, dissolved into the white energy. When Trowa turned around to look back, she wasn't there anymore. 

*****

Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby 

*****

Usagi leaned against the wall of a building. She caught her breath while she could. Using the energy had taken a lot out of her than ever before. She sighed. Her head snapped up. "_Usagi, I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are." _

"Hai." 

Usagi looked up. She felt them. She tried her best to blend into the shadows. She didn't have enough energy to teleport. She knew telekinesis and had control over ESP. They were always there Setsuna had said, the golden haired girl just needed to know how to control them. Well learning them dug a grave for her, she was just trying to stay out of it. People were after her to do studies. People who had harnessed creatures, robotics, and energy to make youmas. They wanted to add her powers to make them better and stronger. Telekinesis was something she could do without. She sighed in mild relief as she saw Setsuna. 

"_Ohimesama,"_ she stated through their link. "_We're going to awaken the last of your powers now. You'll need them soon._"

"_Wakatta." _

Setsuna tossed something to the golden haired girl and she caught it with ease. "_Now say,"_ the older woman began through the link. "_Eternal Silver Cosmos Crisis Crystal, Make up."_

"Wakatta." 

"Eternal Silver Cosmos Crisis Crystal, MAKE UP!" 

White and silver danced around her as she was wrapped in wings. She felt a symbol, no an eight pointed star on her forehead blazing with energy. When the wings opened she was wearing a white outfit much like a one piece bathing suit. At her chest there was another star with two small wings on it, one on each side. Her arms found themselves in front of her. Her hands straightened and sleeves the color of gold appeared on her shoulders with small wings on them. As her toes pointed, heels made of glass appeared on her feet. She lifted her head a bit and her odangos changed into the shape of hearts and her hair turned silver. A skirt appeared with a rainbow of ribbons on it and her wings turned into that of a cape. She unconsciously grasped the tier that had appeared in front of her locking her fingers around it tightly. Then it was complete, she had transformed into another person, another identity, another power. 

*****

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby

*****

"Ah I've seen that you have transformed fully. You look stunning as usual," a voice placed itself by her ear. Arms wrapped around her waist but they were cold not warm and comforting like when she had been in Hiiro's arms. Hiiro? Why was she thinking about him? She brought her elbow back and it slammed into the man's stomach and her tier came around hitting his face. 

Cosmos spun around to face her opponent. "Still don't like me do you?" the man asked as he rubbed his jaw. She smirked in reply. "I understand that you feel that way about me."

"Go to hell."

"My, my...what language. Usagi whatever happened to you?" he asked. "You know if you do as I say I could give you the world, the power, the moon, EVERYTHING you could possibly imagine."

The silver haired woman glared at him. "You can't do that much without me though."

"Yes that's right. But you know that I want you more than just the power you possess," he walked around her studying her. The senshi wasn't fazed at all, she didn't loose her composure. 

"Yes Mamoru, I know what you want. Well you aren't going to get it!" The silver haired woman threw a ball of energy from the top of her tier sending the off guard Mamoru into a wall. 

"Dead Scream!" 

Another ball of energy slammed the man into the wall again. "Moon Princess Spiral Starlight Crystal KISS!" The energy of the attack whirled around her and the star on her forehead began to shine, glittering with power. She felt herself spinning, collecting the energy swirling around her with her tier. She brought her arms around her and then she clasped the tier above her in both hands. The energy she had collected left its restraints of the tier and was about to slam into Mamoru when he teleported away holding something in his hands. Cosmos glared at him. 

"You've hurt my feelings Usako. I'll be back for you. You should know that by now. Until then, consider my offer. I'll be waiting for good news."

A ball of white energy flew towards him and he narrowly missed it. "That's my reply."

Mamoru stared at her for a moment before disappearing. 

*****

Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby 

*****

Her feet took her to her bed and she collapsed on it. She let her eyes flutter shut. She was so tired, exhausted from using so much energy. She had never had to use so much energy. Well she did but that was a long time ago. It was after the battle that took the most out of her. She closed her eyes. So many memories. "Princess," Setsuna whispered. 

She had given Usagi her memories once more. Princess. So many memories so many painful ones. So many happy ones. So many lonely ones. Usagi had walked away from the battle stunned. The onslaught of her new powers. Her new powers, former memories, the load of everything was a lot. She hoped that she was okay. 

Usagi stumbled into the dorm. Energy, she felt so weak after using so much energy. Maybe that and the onslaught of everything. She let her body fall to the floor. Mamoru. She didn't care for him and her memories didn't change anything. She rested her head on the hard wood floor, golden hair whirled around her settling against the cold floor. She closed her eyes. "Minna," she whispered. Her best friends. Her best friends in her former lives. She killed them in this one because they had betrayed her. Was it the right thing to do? It seemed so right then but now...they had died for her! They protected her so many times and she killed them. "Gomen nasai minna. Gomen." 

She was alone now. Just her and Setsuna. God she wanted someone to hold her and comfort her. She felt tears building up.

And they slid down her pale cheeks. Sobs racked her body. The pain of everything she had done in this life sunk in. She killed her best friends, people who died for her. The person she used to love was after her and she was alone. Alone to fight all the pain. She felt strong arms wrap around her small body. "Daijoubu," it all felt so familiar, an old feeling from the past. "Daijoubu." 

Usagi lifted her head to see Hiiro staring back at her. Her lips curved into a light smile. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled. It felt good. Hiiro smiled in reply. Usagi let her lips brush across his and he pulled her closer to him.

*****

Mamma never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch

*****

It all started when I was six. My mother and my father were ripped away from me during the explosion of the colony. 

*****

That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
*****

I met Setsuna and she took care of me. She taught me how to control my powers. No one really knows. They usually think that I really exist. I can teleport and have control over powers using energy. I can't wait for the day when I can rid of Mamoru. He blew up the colony to get me away from my family. To put me through hell. 

*****

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come

*****

Now you could call me a big girl. The only thing I guess I need now is the right guy.

*****

She's saying

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby

*****

Usagi had her arms wrapped firmly around Hiiro. She rested her head against his chest. As far as she knew he was still sleeping. She let a small smile touch her lips and let a sigh escape her lips. As soon as it did Hiiro pulled the girl closer to his body. She closed her eyes remembering that battle.

"I COULD GIVE YOU THE WORLD!"

Cosmos swung her tier again forcing Mamoru to step back to avoid it. She swung it again and again forcing him back more and more until he was backed against the wall. "Well I don't want it!" 

*****

Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby 

*****

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" 

The attack sent Mamoru into the wall. "You belong to me," he murmured. He clenched something in his hand and pulled it in front of him. He opened his hand, the golden crystal. "Golden crystal head my wish. Surpass the power of the Ginzuishou." He stared at Cosmos before smirking. "You know what Usagi, you still love me."

"Shut up kusoyaro. Dream all you want."

"But it isn't a dream. Remember when you would loose control of your body. There's usually another boy with you but it's me in his body. You really do love me and that proves it."

"Dream on. Ginzuishou, the original crystal of the Silver Millennium. Gather thy power in thy air. Cosmos tier, gather power in thyself! RELEASE!" Cosmos flung the collected energy at Mamoru. It swirled around her opponent. It was beautiful in an eerie way. Then it wrapped around his body like a python, strangling the life out of him. The golden crystal dropped to the ground. 

She stepped towards him, retransforming at the same time. Her foot rested on the golden crystal. He stared at it, his life force. "Say good bye Mamoru. Sayonara." Her foot crushed the golden crystal sending the shards flying everywhere. Mamoru began fading away. "This is your ticket to the world where you belong." She crushed the shards underneath her shoes. "Hell." 

Without the golden crystal there was no Mamoru. Without Mamoru there was no golden crystal. It was the place in which he could be reborn. Well say sayonara because without it he couldn't be reborn. 

*****

I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby

*****

Usagi smiled as she walked down the path hands locked with Hiiro's. Her feet ended at the shore where the waves broke. She kicked off her shoes and let them land on the white sandy beach. Hiiro took his hand away from Usagi so he could take off his own shoes. Well with more care. He set them down away from the water and took off his socks. Usagi smiled and hauled him to his feet. She stepped into the water a little bit and Hiiro followed her. 

The cold waters splashed across their feet. Usagi smiled at let Hiiro take her into his arms. He brushed his lips against hers. She smiled and returned the gesture before pulling away and she looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful. Seemingly to read her thoughts Hiiro placed his lips beside her ear. "It's not as beautiful as you."

Usagi smiled and glared at him at the same time. "Don't flatter me, you know I hate it." 

He replied with a kiss. "Maybe I don't yet."

She smiled again and returned the kiss. 

*****

Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby 

*****

"We'll always be together right?"

"hn."

"I take that as a yes."

"hn."

"Ai shiteru."

"hn- eh? nani?

"Ai shiteru, Hiiro."

"Ai shiteru."

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Um that was seriously screwed up. The ending was kind of odd. Um super sappy and boring right? Yeah. I know Mamoru didn't get that much screen time and I know the death scene of his should have been really bloody and all but that wasn't really the point. I think the point was that it was another Hiiro/Usagi fic. Yup. So review please! I know it stunk. Remember this is a one-shot. No sequels. I know it was boring. You don't need to add that. And I know that the other G-boyz didn't have much screen time either. Hii-chan and Usagi all the way. Yup they took up the most space. ^_^ Hope you liked it! ^_~v September 3, 2001 11:40 am. I'm hungry. 

  


  


  



End file.
